sleepyhollowfandomcom-20200214-history
Sins of the Father
'"Sins of the Father" '''is the twelfth episode of Season Three of Fox's ''Sleepy Hollow. IT was written by Damian Kindler and directed by Wendey Stanzler. It is the forty-third episode of the series overall, and debuted on February 26, 2016. Synopsis When Jenny makes the decision to confront her father, family turmoil from the past rises to the surface. Meanwhile, Atticus Nevins returns to town, bringing more danger than the FBI could have imagined.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20160203fox10/ Recap The Hidden One wakes up and realizes that Pandora isn't in bed. He finds her at the scrying well and Pandora admits that she doesn't regret giving up her power to him. The Hidden One offers a token of his affection and restores some of her power. When Pandora says that it's only a fraction of her previous power, the Hidden One tells her that now she knows how he feels. He checks the scrying wall and sees Atticus in the forest, and promises that as he suffers, so shall she. Atticus Nevins runs through the woods, coughing, and an FBI agent Hammond captures him. Hammond calls in that he has Atticus, and then hears something growling in the forest. Hammond goes to investigate, and Atticus screams as something attacks him. Ichabod is at home cooking and singing along with an Italian opera. He pours wine and lights candles, and Abbie returns home. She tells Ichabod to stop spoiling him, and he explains that he's attempting to restore her broken spirits. Abbie insists that she doesn't need him to pamper him, and Ichabod assure her that after everything that she's been through, it's the least he could do. They share a toast and remind her that they're going to a movie with Jenny and Joe. Abbey says that he should go see it with them, while she gets in some time for the range. Ichabod agrees and notices that she has a journal, and Abbie says that she's been keeping it to deal with her experience. She insists that she's fine and leaves. Jenny and Joe drive to the diner where Jenny is meeting with Ezra. Joe insists that she needs the closure, and Jennygoes in. Ezra greets her and admits that he's surprised she took his call. Jenny just stares at him, and when Ezra compares her to her mother, Jenny says that t's a mistake. Ezra stops her and says that he's just there to listen to whatever she needs to say. Sitting back down, Jenny says that she's imagine telling him that he's a terrible person, but now she doesn't know what to say to him. She asks why he left the family, and Ezra says that it was him. When Lori was sick, he didn't know how to handle it. Ezra drank and then joined the Navy for the medical benefits and so that he could sober up. He got out six years later and Lori was dead, and Abbie and Jenny were in foster care. Ezra says that he's there to tell her that it wasn't anything anyone else did. He tells Jenny that he'd like to see Abbie. Abbie is at the range shooting and remembers her time in Purgatory. Her next shots go wide, and in the next booth Daniel scores a perfect row of hits. He suggests that she lay off the coffee, and Abbie says that she needed to clear her head. Daniel reminds her of their talk the other day when he admitted his feelings, He assures Abbie that he meant what he said so that they'd trust each other, and suggests that they get dinner. Abbie passes and gets a text telling her to come alone to a rendezvous if she wants to save lives. Abbie goes to the spot and finds Atticus there. He insists that there's a reason he needs to talk to her, but Abbie handcuffs the man. She realizes that he's sick, and Atticus gestures to Hammond's corpse. He explains that the creature responsible came after him, and if Abbie wants to stop it then she'll need his help. At the archive, Joe and Jenny chain Atticus up in the Masonic cell. As Ichabod and Abbie watch through the one-way glass, Atticus has them check his chest. There is a sealed-over incision, and Atticus explains that Pandora removed his spleen for failing her. Joe wonders why Atticus came back, and he says that after his arrest everyone he knew turned their backs on him. If he helps them kill the monster then they'll get him out of town. Atticus warns that they won't find the creature without them, and they won't believe where it came from. In the next room, Ichabod suggests an interrogation technique as Sophie arrives. Abbie and Ichabod enter the cell and Abbie tells Atticus that they'll consider getting him out the country if his information is good. Ichabod offers food and Ichabod quickly agrees. They take him into the main room and let him eat until he gorges himself. Abbie demands his information, and Atticus explains that he was in Iraq in 1991. He and his platoon heard rumors about a cave filled with millions in Iraqi gold, and Atticus and three men checked it out. Corbin leads a squad of three men into the cave: Atticus, Webb, and Chalsen. They find the gold but realize that it's too easy. Despite that, they load up the gold. A pale humanoid creature kills Webb and Chalsen, and Corbin gets Atticus out. They seal the cave behind them with a grenade, and Corbin punches Atticus for luring them into a trap. Atticus explains that after that day, Corbin was obsessed with figuring out what the creature was. Then the creature showed up in Sleepy hollow and attacked him. Atticus wants them to show him Corbin's files, and they reluctantly do so. He opens a secret compartment and removes a file from it, and tells them to check Corbin's case file #1. According to the file, the creature is an ancient Mesopotamian demonic Ghoul. They guard sacred temples and crypts, and its only weakness is a golden scarab. The person holding the scarab can command the Ghoul. Two men, Vincent Rota and Gary Wells, break into Atticus' former storage unit. They figure that if Randall takes over Atticus' operations then they can find what they need to get into Randall's good graces. The place has been cleaned out, and the Ghoul attacks and kills them. Later, Jenny meets Abbie at her office and warns that no one knows anything about the scarab. She finally tells Abbie that she saw Ezra, and says that Abbie is different than before she disappeared. Jenny knows that her sister is hurting, and didn't tell her about Ezra and cause her more pain. She explains that Ezra wants to see Abbie, and Abbie isn't interested. Abbie asks what it felt like seeing him, and Jenny admits that it wasn't easy. Abbie meets with Daniel for a briefing on the discovery of Vincent and Gary's body. They were known associates of Atticus, and the storage unit was rented by Atticus. As Daniel talks, Abbie sees the temple symbol on the interior window that only she can see. Sophie asks if Abbie is okay, and the vision disappears. Daniel figures that someone is trying to make a statement, and Abbie goes to check on some old files. At the archive, Ichabod is watching Atticus on the security cameras. Atticus is crouching on the floor of the Masonic cell. Abbie comes in and Ichabod admits that he's no closer to finding the scarab or the Ghoul. She has a list of hundreds of missing artifacts from Customs, including the golden scarab. The main suspect in smuggling the scarab into the U.S. was Randall. Abbie figures that Randall is planning to take over Atticus' operation, and plans to use the Ghoul as an enforcer. That night, Joe and Sophie break into the abandoned rail house that Randall is using as his base of operation while Jenny monitors them on the radio. Sophie knocks a guard out and they go inside. There's a crate capable of holding the Ghoul. Randall arrives and holds them at gunpoint, saying that they don’t want to open the crate. He and his men disarm them, and Randall insists that his days in the minor league are over. Sophie tells him not to use the Ghoul, and Joe says that they know he has the scarab. Randall says that he has no idea what the scarab is, and his men open the crate to reveal tens of thousands of dollars. They realize that Randall isn't controlling the Ghoul and Joe tries to warn him that they're in danger. Randall doesn't believe him... and the Ghoul rips through his chest from behind. The Ghoul kills Randall's men, and Joe tackles the creature. It throws him off and grabs Sophie by the throat when she tries to shoot it. Joe hits it from behind and it tries to break his neck. However, the Ghoul suddenly drops him and walks out. Sophie figures that Atticus is controlling the Ghoul, and they realize that the scarab isn't an artifact. As Joe, Jenny, and Sophie drive back to the archive, Sophie calls Abbie and tells her what happened. Atticus is in the archive eating, and Sophie tells Abbie that she needs to search Atticus again. Atticus tells Abbie to hang up the phone, and pulls up his shirt to reveal the incision scar. The scarab crawls out of the incision and up to his hand, and he admits that when he was in the cave, he snuck off and acquired the scarab. When the Ghoul attacked him, Atticus realized that he could control it. He smuggled the scarab into the country and hid it in his storage unit. Now that he has Corbin's files, he's going to sell the information about other crypts to Pandora. The Ghouls mashes into the archive and rips through Atticus' bonds. He then places the scarab on the ghoul, and it enters the creature's chest. Atticus grabs the files and tells the Ghoul to kill Ichabod and Abbie as he leaves. Ichabod draws it away while Abbie goes to the heavier weapons. As Ichabod holds it off, Abbie calls Jenny and tells her to stop Atticus. She then shoots the Ghoul, but it shrugs off the bullets and they take cover. Ichabod tells Abbie to target the scarab on the creature's chest, and they leap out the window Joe and Jenny enter the tunnels and go after Atticus. They split up to cover more ground, and Atticus hears them. Abbie and Ichabod head through Sleepy Hollow, and the Ghoul drops down behind them. Abbie warns that she can't hit a target that small, but Ichabod tells her that she has it and uses a garbage can lid to hold off the Ghoul. Abbie tries to get a clear shot and remembers her time in Purgatory. The Ghoul grabs Ichabod by the throat, and he kicks it off. Abbie shoots and fires, destroying the scarab and killing the Ghoul. Sophie arrives and congratulates Abbie on shooting. Atticus doubles back and takes Jenny hostage, and tells Joe to drop his weapon. Once Joe does so, Atticus says that Corbin hated him and never gave into temptation. Joe tells Atticus that he's spent his life pretending that Corbin's opinion didn't matter to him. Now he understands that he and Atticus both loved Corbin, and Atticus knows what Corbin would say to him. Angry, Atticus shoves Jenny at Joe and runs off into the shadows. Later at Jenny's trailer, Jenny tells Joe that Atticus got away with Corbin's file. She figures that they'll track him down and recover it, and thanks Joe for helping reunite her with Ezra. Joe says that he hated Corbin for a long time, but now that he knows the secrets that his father had to protect, he wishes that he could tell Corbin that he was one hell of a guy. Later, Abbie finds Ezra at the diner and he says that he's glad to see her. She explains that she came there to ask Ezra how quickly Lori went insane and how it started. Ezra describes how Lori was living in two different realities, and he was scared of hell. Abbie says that Lori faced it alone and maybe the same thing will happen to her and Jenny. Ezra says that both sides of the family are strong people, and the two of them are still standing. After a moment, Abbie says that she remembers Ezra's voice when he read stories to her, and Ezra realizes that she's going through something difficult and wants to help. She tells him that she has people for that now but maybe one day she'll trust him, and walks out. Walters calls Daniel and asks if there are any problems he should know about. He's heard that Abbie isn't stable, and Daniel insists that Abbie will be fine. Walters tells Daniel to downgrade the search for Atticus and refuses to explain why. Once Walters hangs up, Atticus says that it's a start. The director says that there's a plane waiting to take him where he chooses and the money is transferred to Atticus' account. Atticus hands over Corbin's file on nine sacred sites, and Walters shoots him in the head. Abbie returns home and finds Ichabod eating a cold-meat sandwich. As she makes a real sandwich, Abbie says that she met Ezra and is still processing it. She refuses to discuss it, and tells Ichabod that she is working on recovering from her time in Purgatory. Ichabod assures her that she will succeed and he'll be at her side. Abbie says that she wants to get a beer, and tells Ichabod to go on ahead and get them a table while she finishes some work. Once he's gone, Abbie goes out to the garage and gets out her journal. She then removes a cloth to reveal the temple symbol painted on the wall. She opens the journal where she's written the symbol dozens of time, crosses her arms, and promises the being that saved her that she's now belongs to it. Cast Starring *Tom Mison as Ichabod Crane *Nicole Beharie as Agent Abbie Mills *Lyndie Greenwood as Jenny Mills *Nikki Reed as Betsy Ross *Zach Appelman as Joe Corbin *Lance Gross as Daniel Reynolds *Shannyn Sossamon as Pandora Guest Starring *Peter Mensah as The Hidden One *Bill Irwin as Atticus Nevins *Michael O'Keefe as Jack Walters *Anthony K. Hyatt as Randall Martin *Alexander Ward as Demonic Ghoul Co-Starring *Morgan Ayres as Young Corbin *Alan Boell as Officer Hammond *Nelson Bonilla as Vincent Rota *Miles Brew as Chalsen *Benny Demus as Gary *Drew Matthews as Young Nevins Trivia Multimedia Gallery Promotional Photos 312Promo1.jpg 312Promo2.jpg 312Promo3.jpg 312Promo4.jpg 312Promo5.jpg 312Promo6.jpg 312Promo7.jpg 312Promo8.jpg 312Promo9.jpg 312Promo10.jpg Soundtrack *"'O Sole Mio" - Tito Beltran *"'O Sole Mio" (feat. Tom Mison) - Sleepy Hollow Cast *"It Hurts Me So Much (To Be Able to Look and Know I Can't Touch)" - Barbara & The Browns *"Shine" - Leon Bridges Videos Sleepy Hollow 3x12 Promo "Sins of the Father" (HD) References ---- Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes